


Naprawić

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Castiel and Animals, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel jako człowiek ale tylko tymczasowo, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, chwilowa ludzkość Castiela, zwierzęta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Bunkier powoli przemienia się w zwierzyniec.Tekst na temat nr 93 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

W dzieciństwie Sam ciągle znosił jakieś zwierzęta, których oczywiście nie mogli zatrzymać, ale zostawienie ich bez pomocy złamałoby mu serce. Dean wtedy dzielnie się nimi opiekował, ale nie spodziewał się, że w dorosłym życiu dalej będzie czekał go los „weterynarza”.

W bunkrze mieszkało już sześć kotów, dwa psy, papuga i jeż. Wszystkie znalazł i uleczył Castiel. Niestety teraz ten nie mógł chwilowo używać swoich mocy i prawie zapłakał się nad przyniesionym ptaszkiem.

— Jesteś genialny! — wyrwało się aniołowi, gdy Dean skończył usztywniać skrzydło wrony.

— Dostanę to na piśmie?

— Mogę nawet wypalić ci to na skórze — obiecał Castiel, całując go w szyję.


End file.
